Cloths, cleaning sheets, and other wiping products are known and methods for making such products are also known. PCT Publication Number WO 01/80705, for example, describes a cleaning sheet with particle retaining cavities. The cleaning sheet is produced by coating a nonwoven backing layer with an adhesive, followed by lamination of an apertured nonwoven onto the adhesive layer.
This and other methods for producing wipes tend to suffer from one or more disadvantages. The above method, for example, does not selectively coat adhesive in specific locations where it is needed and therefore uses an unnecessary amount of adhesive. Accordingly it would be useful to provide a new method that overcomes those disadvantages, and the industry is continually seeking improved methods for producing cleaning sheets that allows such sheets to be produced more quickly, more precisely, and more cost effectively.